Fallen Angel
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Jimin menjadi iblis mutlak dan iblis yang kuat di neraka, namun ia masih memiliki suatu hasrat memiliki Yoongi, si malaikat yang membutanya menjadi iblis. BXB YAOI Seme!Jimin x Uke!Yoongi MinYoon fanfic. BTS fanfic. SEQUEL UPDATE. NC. LEMON! DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan rambut orange gelap memandang hamparan lautan manusia di bawahnya dari atas sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi di tengah malam pekat ini. Seorang pria lain di belakanganya dengan rambut merah dan sayap hitam di belakangnya berdiri dengan gagah. Namja berambut orang gelap itu adalah Park Jimin, dan yang di belakangnya adalah Kim Taehyung. Mereka berdua adalah iblis.

Ya benar

Mereka adalah Iblis, makhluk penghuni neraka yang menjadi penggoda bagi manusia untuk berbuat dosa.

"Kau baru melihat manusia kesayangmu itu" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendengus

"Dia akan menjadi seperti kita sebentar lagi" kata Taehyung

"Kau mengambil phsy nya?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyung terkekeh

"Tidak, tapi dia sendiri yang memberikan jiwanya" kata Taehyung

"Dia tahu kau?" kata Jimin

"tentu saja." Kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus

"Manusia bodoh" kata Jimin. Taehyung tertawa

"Dia bukan bodoh. Hanya saja dia terlalu polos mungkin" kata Taehyung

"Bodoh dan polos tidak ada bedanya" kata Jimin. Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli

"Bagaimana dengan malaikat kesayanganmu itu" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin melebarkan sayapnya. Taehyung hanya mendengus melihat Jimin, dia tahu kalau Jimin akan kabur sebentar lagi. Jimin paling benci jika ada yang membahas malaikat kesayangannya itu.

"Tentu saja baik baik saja" kata jimin. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kau merubahnya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Jimin menyeringai

"belum tentu saja." Kata Jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mendengus melihat Jimin pergi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin beridi di beranda sebuah kamar, disana di kamar itu ada sesosok manusia, anak kecil lebih tepatnya. Anak kecil yang sedang tidur, dan di sampingnya ada sesosok malaikat mungil, dengan rambut blonde terang yang senada dengan kulit putih bersihnya dan dengan sayap putihnya yang bersih sedang membisikkan kata kata manis pada anak kecil yang sedang tertidur itu hingga anak itu tersenyum manis dalam mimpinya. Setelah tugasnya selesai, malaikat itu merapihkan selimut si gadis kecil dan keluar lewat beranda kamar si gadis. Namun dia terkejut karena sesosok yang ia tahu seorang iblis berdiri di sana mengamatinya

"Jimin" katanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Suara yang bahkan dapat membuat Jimin terangsang hanya mendengar sedikit dari suara itu. Jimin menyeringai. Malaikat mungil bernama Min Yoongi itu menolak menatap Jimin

"pergilah Jimin, aku harus melakukan tugasku" kata Yoongi. Jimin mendekati Yoongi.

"Kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu ini?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengangkat dagu Yoongi.

"Jimin, aku sudah bilang kita tidak berpacaran dan berarti aku bukan kekasihmu" kata Yoongi. Jimin tertawa

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau juga menyukaiku? Menyukai iblis?" kata jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya 

"Tidak Jimin. Aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata Yoongi

"Ckckck, baru kali ini kau menemukan malaikat yang keras kepala sepertimu" kata Jimin sambil mengusap pipi Yoongi. Yoongi menjauhkan pipinya dari usapan Jimin.

"Kau tahu siapa aku kan Min Yoongi. Dari seluruh teman teman malaikatmu yang berjumalah tidak terhitung itu, dan sebagian besar berubah menjadi fallen angel karena siapa? Karena aku" kata Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin sendu. Jimin dulu adalah malaikat dan Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa jimin diusir dari Surga dan menjadi iblis. Dan yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin merupakan iblis yang kuat.

"berhentilah Jimin, kau pernah menjadi malaikat kau tahu kan kalau-"

"Berhenti membahas masa lalu" Desis Jimin

"Kau tahu, Min Yoongi, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin membuatmu menjadi Fallen Angel. Malaikat kesayangan salah satu petinggi Surga, Kim Joonmyeon, bagaimana reaksinya kalau aku mengubah malaikat kesayangannya ini menjadi Fallen Angel?" Bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam. Jimin terkekeh. Jimin mengendus leher Yoongi. Mata Yoongi membelalak. Yoongi ingin mendorong Jimin namun tubuhnya kaku.

"nah, bagaimana reaksi Joonmyeon hyung jika malaikatnya ini sekarang kembali dengan jiwa yang sedikit hilang?" kata Jimin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yoongi. Jimin mundur dan membentangkan sayapnya saat sampai di balkon.

"Tenang saja Min Yoongi. Jika kau menjadi Fallen Angel dan sayap cantikmu menghilang. Akan aku berikan sayap yang lebih cantik dari itu. Dan tempatku, terbuka lebar hanya untukmu" Kata Jimin, lalupergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki surga dengan muka sendu. Shindong dan Seungri yang menjaga gerbang surga memandang Yoongi bingung. Karena biasanya Yoongi kana tersenyum menyapa mereka di gerbang. Yoongi pergi menuju rumahnya. Namun sepertinya dia sedang tidak beruntung karena dia baru saja mendapat telepati bahwa dia harus menghadap Kim Joonmyeon salah satu petinggi surga. Maka dengan cepat Yoongi pergi menuju tempat Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menyambut Yoongi dengan senyum teduhnya. Namun saat Yoongi semakin mendekat senyum Joonmyeon mulai memudar

"Apakah Park Jimin?" Tanya Joonmyeon langsung. Yoongi tersentak. Lalu menganguk kecil.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melawan takdir yang Tuhan berikan, bahkan untuk malaikat ataupun Iblis" kata Joonmyeon. Yoongi terisak. Itu tandanya bahwa cepat atau lambat Yoongi akan diusir dari surga.

Joonmyeon memeluk Yoongi dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan sayap besarnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Yoongi, ini sudah di takdirkan dan tidak ada satupun darikita yang dapat melawannya" kata Joonmyeon.

BRAKK

Tiba tiba saja pintu ruangan Joonmyeon terbuka, disana, seorang malaikat mungil yang mirip dengan Yoongi, Lee Jihoon, masuk dengan airmatanya, dibelakangnya, malaikat lain yang merupakan mate dari Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, mengikuti Jihoon dari belakangnya.

"Joonmyeon hyung bagaimana mungkin Yoongi hyungku akan diusir dari surga, ini bukan salah Yoongi hyungku, ini salah si Jimin iblis itu hyung." Kata Jihoon dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Malaikat tidak bisa merasakan benci, namun entah kenapa Jihoon merasa perasaan sedih atau entah apa namanya ketika tahu salah satu sunbae favoritnya yang di bilang mirip dengannya itu akan diusir darii surga karena iblis seperti Jimin.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat Jihoon. Jihoon dan Yoongi adalah senior dan junior yang dekat, Yoongi pernah menjadi mentornya ketika Jihoon melaksanakan tugasnya. Mereka juga suka pergi bersama menjalankan tugas, walaupun tugas Jihoon tidak sebanyak Yoongi yang sudah senior.

"Hyung, jangan biarkan yoongi hyung keluar dari surga. Biar aku saja yang menggantikan tugas Yoongi hyung" kata Jihoon.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas Jihoon, dan kehendakNya adalah seperti ini dan aku tidak bisa melarangnya, walaupun aku mengurung Yoongi di surga, semua akan tetap terjadi" kata Joonmyeon. Jihoon mennagis tersedu sedu, Soonyoung di belakangnya menenangkan jihoon. Yoongi memandang sedih Jihoon. Dia juga tidak dapat berbuat apa apa. Karena benar apa kata Joonmyeon, bahwa cepat atau lambathal itu akan terjadi dan dia akan di usir keluar dari surga.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memandang bulan yang bersinar terang mala mini, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati malam di bumi sebelum kembali ke surge, namun tak lama, muncul se sosok iblis pria cantik dan Yoongi kenal dengannya. Itu adalah Kim Seok Jin, dia adalah salah satu fallen angel. Namun bukan karena Jimin, namun karena Kim Namjoon, seorang petinggi neraka, salah stau iblis yang mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi di neraka.

"Hallo Yoongi" kata Jin dengan senyum manisnya. Yoongi sedikit tersentak

"Jin hyung" kata Yoongi

"Lama tidak bertemu Yoongi dan tidak ada yang berubah darimu" kata Jin.

"Kau juga hyung, hanya saja sayapmu" kaat Yoongi. Jin tertawa

"ya awalnya juga tidak enak Yoongi, rasanya aneh jika mengungkung diri dengan sayap biasanya ada cahaya yang berkilau dari sayap malaikat yang putih bersih, tapi sejak aku berubah, hanya ada kkegelapan yang aku lihat" kata Jin. Yoongi terdiam memandang Yoongi.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Namjoon tentang Jimin yang ingin menjadikanmu Fallen Angel" kata Jin. Yoongi tersentak.

"Aku akan memberitahu satu rahasia padamu Yoongi, tentang Jimin dan alasan mengapa Jimin berubah menjadi Fallen Angel dan berubah menjadi salah satu iblis terkuat di neraka" Kata Jin. Yoongi menatap Jin penasaran.

FLASHBACK

 _Jin masuk ke dalam ruangan Park Jung Soo, salah satu petinggi surga yang menjadi koordinator tugasnya. Ya di surga juga ada yang mengatur kerja malaikat agar manusia mendapat kebaikan yang adil. Disana, ada Jimin, seorang malaikat baru yang menjadi salah satu juniornya._

" _hyung, apa malaikat boleh jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jimin. Jungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jimin_

" _Tentu saja Jimin, asal jatuh cinta dengan tepat" kata Jungsoo_

" _Maksudnya jatuh cinta dengan tepat itu apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin._

" _Jatuh cinta dengan tepat itu adalah Jatuh cinta dengan hal yang tidak dilarang. Seperti tidak jatuh cinta dengan iblis, atau manusia" kata Jungsoo_

" _Jadi apa Jiminnie jatuh cinta ?" Tanya Jungsoo. Jimin bersemu sementara Jungsoo tertawa mendengarnya_

" _Aku bertemu malaikat yang menggemaskan hyung, sepertinya tugasnya di bawah Joonmyeon hyung" kata Jimin_

" _Siapa itu Jimin?" Tanya Jungsoo_

" _Namanya Min Yoongi hyung, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat Jessica noona memanggilnya" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum ceria. Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar nada ceria Jimin._

" _jadi uri Jiminie jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi?" Tanya Jungsoo. Jimin menunduk malu._

" _jimin, malaikat boleh saja jatuh cinta tapi jangan sampai hal ini menjadi cela bagi iblis untuk menjadikanmu fallen angel" kata Jungsoo. Jimin menatap Jungsoo bingung. Jin yang ada disana juga menatap Jungsoo penasaran_

" _Jimin, walaupun kau menyukai Yoongi, tapi kita tidak tahu apakah Yoongi mencintaimu, dan tidak boleh ada pemaksaan dalam hal itu. Jika Yoongi tidak mencintaimu maka kau harus mengikhlaskannya. Dan tidak boleh memaksakan kehendakmu. Jika kau menggebu gebu ingin mendapatkan Yoongi itu akan menjadi cela bagi iblis untuk menjadikanmu fallen angel, apalagi kau masih muda." Kata Jungsoo. Jimin menggangguk. Jungsoo tersenyum mengusap kepala Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin mencoba untuk mendekati Yoongi, tapi agak susah karena yoongi yang memang sibuk dan kurang suka bersosialisasi dengan sesame malaikat, bukan karena Yoongi sombong tapi karena Yoongi kurang bisa berinteraksi, sedangkan jimin menganggap jika Yoongi terlalu sombong. Tentu saja Jimin kesal, dan hasrat ingin mendapatkan yoongi semakin menggebu gebu saat dia bercerita dengan SeokJin, dan disana jin bisa melihat sayap Jimin yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi abu abu dan kembali lagi menjadi putih bersih. Setelah itu Jin memberitahukan hal itu pada Jungsoo._

" _Itu adalah takdirnya Seokjin. Kita tidak bisa mencegahnya karenaNya sudah berkehendak seperti itu" lirih Jungsoo. Jin terdiam dan memasang raut sedih. Jimin sudah dia anggap menjadi adiknya sendiri. Namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan berubah menjadi Fallen Angel cepat atau lambat. Maka yang bisa Seokjin lakukan adalah mengingatkan Jimin, dan mengawasi Jimin juga Yoongi. Namun karena Jin adalah salah satu malaikat senior seperti Yoongi, maka Seokjin juga memiliki banyak pekerjaannya, apalagi pekerjaannya adalah pelindung bagi chef chef dan tukang masak. Saat Seokjin lengah, Jimin menjadi sasaran empuk para iblis. Dan ketika Jin akan kembali ke surga, Jin menemukan Jimin sedang berbicara dengan iblis. Dan yang Seokjin ketahui itu adalah Kim Namjoon, salah satu petinggi neraka. Dan yang Seokjin saksikan adalah bagaimana Jimin berubah menjadi iblis, dan saat Jimin pingsan, seornag iblis lain datang sambil menangkap Jimin dan membawa Jimin pergi dan seorang lagi dengan rambut merah yang berada di kungkungan lengannya yang lain. Saat Seokjin masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, Namjoon muncuk di hadapan Seokjin, dan mengendus leher Seokjin. Dan itu adalah awal mula dimana Seokjin memiliki nasib seperti Yoongi saat ini._

FLASHBACK END

Yoongi menatap Jin sedih. Secara tidak langsung Jin berubah menjadi Fallen Angel karenanya, dan Jimin juga berubah karenanya

"aku tahu Jimin menyukaiku Seokjin hyung. Tapi kau tahu aku kan hyung. Aku terlalu malu" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya.

"aku tahu Yoongi secara tidak langusng aku adalah saksi hubungan kalian" kata Seokjin

"Setelah menjadi iblis, Jimin bermain main dengan banyak malaikat dan mengubahnya menjadi Fallen Angel dan sekarang dia sudah bosan bermain main dan melakukan tujuannya" kata Seokjin. Yoongi sedikit tersentak

"Jimin masih tetap mencintaimu tapi, kali ini dengan dia yang berubah menjadi iblis, keinginannya untuk memilikimu semakin kuat" kata Seokjin. Yoongi termenung.

"Aku, maafkan aku, Seokjin hyung" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum.

"Tak perlu minta maaf Yoongi karena semua sudah percuma, kami sudah menjadi fallen angel. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah apapun lagi" kata Seokjin.

"Sekarang pergilah kembali ke surga" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk dan membentangkan sayapnya dan pergi.

"Keluarlah Park" kata Seokjin, dan Jimin keluar di samping Seokjin dengan sayap hitamnya.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur" Kata Jimin. Seokjin menyeringai

"harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena dengan itu akan semakin mudah mempengaruhinya" kata Seokjin. Jimin mendengus lalu pergi.

"Dia makin menyebalkan setelah berubah menjadi iblis" kata Seokjin dan mendengus lalu Seokjin kembali ke tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendatangi Yoongi yang sedang bertugas. Kali ini, rumah anak laki laki imut bernama Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi sedikit tersentak ketika mengetahui yang bisa menjadi mimpi indah Jungkok adalah Kim Taehyung, seorang iblis.

"Terkejut?" kata Jimin dari belakang Yoongi yang sedang mengamati Jungkook. Yoongi menghadap ke belakang dan tersentak dengan reflek melebarkan sayapnya dan mengungkung tubuh mungil Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum

"aku tidak menyakitimu, kenapa kau jadi siaga seperti itu" kata Jimin, Yoongi melonggarkan kungkungan sayapnya dan kembali menyembunyikan sayapnya. Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya, lalu Jimin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi dan menghirup dalam aroma Yoongi. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Lalu Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi

"Jangan ganggu aku Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku" kata Jimin. Yoongi membentangkan sayapnya, namun Yoongi tidak menyadari jika sayapnya berpendar menjadi abu abu, namun kembali lagi menjadi putih, sementara Jimin menyeringai melihatnya, Yoongi segera pergi dari sana. Jimin menangkap helaian bulu Yoongi yang rontok. Dan Menggenggamnya.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Yoongi sedang duduk di pinggir danau, melihat beberapa malaikat berterbangan di atas danau dan beberapa malaikat yang mengobrol seperti mereka di pinggir danau.

"Hyung, makin lama kenapa hyung kelihatan tidak bercahaya lagi ya " kata Jihoon. Yoongi tersentak.

"Hyung sering ketemu sama Jimin ya" kata Jihoon. Yoongi menggeleng

"Ani Jihoonie, terakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ketika hyung bekerja dia tidak muncul lagi" kata Yoongi. Jihoon mengangguk. Yoongi memandangi bayangannya di air danau, namun tak lama ia terkejut melihat sayapnya yang berubah sementara menjadi abu abu. Jihoon juga terkejut melihatnya. Lalu tak lama sayap Yoongi berubah lagi menjadi putih bersih. Yoongi shock. Jihoon menggenggam tangan Yoongi menenangkan.

"Jihoon hiks hiks" tangis Yoongi. Jihoon segera memeluk Yoongi dan mereka berdua menangis, sementara para malaikat disana memandangi mereka bingung dan ada juga yang memandang mereka sedih.

Jihoon dan Yoongi melepas pelukannya setelah mendapat telepati dari Joonmyeon. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke tempat Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memandang dua malaikatnya sedih. Yoongi adalah malaikat yang baik di balik sikap introventnya. Yoongi memang susah beradaptasi. Tapi Yoongi sangat baik. Joonmyeon sering mendengarnya dari malaikat lain.

"Yoongi, maafkan aku, mungkin kau harus bersiap siap" kata Joonmyeon. Yoongi tertunduk dan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Joonmyeon hyung" kata Yoongi. Joonmyeon menggeleng dan menatap sedih Jihoon juga Yoongi yang berpelukan dan menangis.

"Gwaenchana Yoongi, gwaenchana. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat apa apa" kata Joonmyeon. Lalu Joonmyeon memeluk Jihoon dan juga Yoongi dengan sayap besarnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi kembali duduk di dahan pohon yang dimana saat itu dia bertemu dengan Seokjin. Yoongie memandang langit malam sedih.

"Kenapa kau ada disini" Tanya Jimin. Jimin muncul di samping Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak sebentar dan mengabaikan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadikan ku Fallen Angel?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mendengus.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tau alasannya dari Seokjin hyung" kata Jimin.

"Kenapa aku?" kata Yoongi. Jimin kembali mendengus.

"tentu saja karena kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini" kata Jimin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak menyadari jika kau menyukaiku dulu. Aku kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan yang lain" kata Yoongi.

"kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja jika kau berkata seperti itu" kata Jimin emosi. Yoongi menggeleng

"tidak. Aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara seperti itu saja, karena aku tahu jika hal ini sudah ditakdirkanNya" kata Yoongi. Jimin mendengus dan tertawa.

"kau harusnya bersiap dan hanya pikirkan dirimu sendiri karena sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan surga" kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin pergi meninggalkan yoongi.

FLASHBACK

 _Yoongi memasuki pintu surga dengan mengepakkan saya putihnya._

" _Hallo Shindong hyung, Seungri hyung" kata Yoongi. Shindong dan Seungri menyapa Yoongi kembali._

" _Baru kembali Yoongi" Kata Shindong basa basi. Yoongi mengangguk._

" _Iya hyung" kata Yoongi_

" _istirahatlah Yoongi kau pasti lelah" kata Seungri. Yoongi mengangguk, membungkuk lalu pergi kembali ke rumahnya._

 _Beberapa malaikat yang mengenal Yoongi menyapa Yoongi dan tersneyum kepada Yoongi, Yoongi juga membalasnya dan tersenyum. Namun bagi yang tidak mengenal Yoongi, Yoongi juga hanya berjalan begitu saja, karena Yoongi yang memang kurang bisa bersosialisasi._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _Yoongi sedang duudk di danau bersama dengan Hoseok. Si malaikat pembawa harapan._

" _Belakangan ini aku lihat ada malaikat baru dari Jung soo hyung yang suka mengikutimu jika dia bebas tugas" kata Hoseok. Yoongi menyerengit_

" _Siapa?" Tanya Yoongi_

" _namanya Park Jimin. Dia berada dalam koordinasi Jung soo hyung" Kata Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk,_

" _Apa maksudmu malaikat berambut orange di sebelah Seokjin hyung disana?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melirik sisi lain dari danau. Hoseok juga mengikuti pandangan Yoongi. Lalu Hoseok mengangguk_

" _Iya memang dia, dia juga dekat dengan seokjin hyung" kata Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk, lalu memandangi Jimin yang sedang berbicara dengan Seokjin. Hingga Jimin beralih memandang Yoongi juga, Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya mengira yoongi tidak menyukainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Darisana, Yoongi jadi suka memperhatikan Jimin jika Jimin berada di dekatnya dan tidak berfokus juga menyukai Jimin, hanya saja Yoongi kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dan hal itu malah membuat Jimin salah paham. Dan tergoda dengan rayuan iblis dari Namjoon._

 _Saat Yoongi mengetahui Jimin diusir, lebih tepatnya pergi dari Surga, Yoongi menangis di pelukan Hoseok. Sejauh ini hanya Hoseok yang tahu, dan Yoongi tahu cepat atau lambat, Joonmyeon, para petinggi surga dan jugaNya akan tahu hal itu._

 _._

 _._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

Hoseok dan Yoongi duduk di depan rumah Yoongi. Hoseok menatap Yoongi sedih.

"Kau semakin kehilangan cahayamu dan sayapmu juga lebih sering berubah menjadi abu abu, dan juga kudengar dari Joohyeon, kau kurang mendapat hasil yang bagus dari tugasmu. Tidak seperti dulu. Apa Jimin mengganggumu?" Tanya Hoseok. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak muncul" kata Yoongi. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Semangatlah Yoongi" kata mengangguk

.

..

..

.

.

"Kau berniat menjadikannya fallen angel terakhir?" kata Namjoon. Saat ini, Namjoon yang sedang memangku Seokjin sedang melihat Jimin yang duduk dengan santainya di meja Namjoon.

"tentu saja, ini yang aku tunggu" kata Jimin

"sebenarnya asal kau mendekatinya dengan baik, dia akan dengan sendirinya menyerahkan dirinya padamu" Kata Seokjin. Jimin mendengus

"Terlalu lama, aku sudah menahannya dari dulu" Kata Jimin. Seokjin mendengus dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Namjoon

"Ini anak kesayangmu" kata Seokjin. Namjoon terkekeh

"Bukannya dia juga kesayangmu hm?" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mendengus.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Namjoon

"Membuatnya terusir dari surga tentu saja" kata Jimin sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Jimin menemui Yoongi yang harusnya bertugas memberi mimpi indah pada Jungkook. Namun Yoongi berdiam kaget karena dirasa, Jungkook sudah kehilangan jiwa manusianya. Disana, sesosok iblis berambut merah menggendong Jungkook

"kim Taehyung" kata Yoongi

"ah jadi ini yoongi yang itu" kata Taehyung

"jungkook" kata Yoongi

"ah, kookie, dia menyerahkan dirinya sukarela padaku tanpa aku rayu, dan sekarang adalah harinya" kata taehyung. Yoongi menangis

"kenapa" kata yoongi lirih

"tentu saja karena dia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. Seperti kau dan Jimin" kata Taehyung sambil memandang ke belakang Yoongi. Saat Yoongi menengok ke belakang disana ada Jimin yang menatapnya. Yoongi kembali memandang Jungkook dan Taehyung namun Taehyung sudah berteleportasi. Saat Yoongi menghadap ke belakang, Jimin sudah berdiri tepat di depannya

"jimin" kata Yoongi

"bukannya ini juga sudah waktunya bagi dirimu Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan mengecup bibir Yoongi, lalu menciumnya,dan melumatnya. Yoongi hanya terdiam, badannya kaku. Selama Jimin mencium yoongi, warna sayap Yoongi juga mulai memudar. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan berteleportasi sebelum Yoongi berbicara.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki pintu surga dengan tertatih, warna pendaran sayapnya sudah tidak bercahaya putih lagi. Shindong dan Seungri segera membantu Yoongi. Lalu Shindong segera membawa Yoongi menuju tempat Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang sudah tahu hal itu membiarkan pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar. Joonmyeon segera menghampiri Shindong yang membawa Yoongi. Joonmyeon yang baru melihat Yoongi saja sudah tahu jika ini waktunya. Jihoon memasuki ruangan Joonmyeon dan histeris melihat hyung kesayangannya sudah sekarat. Di belakangnya Soonyoung menenangkannya, dan ada juga Hoseok yang menangis sambil menatap Yoongi sedih.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi" kata Joonmyeon. Yoongi tersenyum lirih.

"Tidak apa hyung, mungkin ini memang sudah kehendakNya, terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku dan membimbingku selama ini, SHindong hyung juga terima kasih, Jihoon juga, Soonyoung jaga Jihoon baik baik ya. Hoseok-ah, terim kasih atas semuanya. Kau adalah teman terbaikku" kata Yoongi. Hoseok tersenyum membalas senyuman Yoongi.

.

.

Hoseok menggendong Yoongi yang lemas ke pintu surga. Seungri memandang mereka sedih. Beberapa malaikat yang mengenal Yoongi ikut mengantar kepergian Yoongi. Yoongi berdiri dengan lemah saat Hoseok melepas gendongannya dan meletakkan Yoongi agar dapat berdiri.

"terima kasih semuanya" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu surge yang terbuka, dan berbalik sekilas sebelum pintu surga tertutup. Yoongi terduduk, kakinya serasa sepert jelly

"Sudah perpisahannya" kata sebuah suara di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi mendongak dan menemukan Jimin di hadapannya berdiri dengan sayap hitamnya yang besar.

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Tanya yoongi. Jimin berlutut menyetarakan tingginya dengan Yoongi yang sedang duduk.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti kau meninggalkan semua fallen angel yang kau buat?" Tanya yoongi. Jimin terdiam menatap Yoongi

"aku sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi. Aku adalah fallen angel. Aku terbuang dari surga. Dan jika kau meninggalkanku, maka mungkin aku akan mati" kata Yoongi lirih. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mengungkung tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan sayap hitam besarnya

"Ini adalah hal yang aku tunggu tunggu dari lama. Kau Min Yoongi adalah milikku. Kau akan berubah menjadi iblis sepertiku dan selamanya akan bersamaku. Kau adalah milikku mutlak" kata Jimin sambil mengendus bau Yoongi, dan saat sayap Jimin membuka kungkungannya, Sayap Yoongi terbuka lebar berwarna hitam persis seperti sayap Jimin. Lalu sayap itu menutup lagi, dan Jimin menggendong Yoongi yang kehilangan kesadarannya danpergi dari sana,

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : halloooo maaf kalau banyak typonya , ini no edit soalnya buru buru sebelum ketahuan aku masih on malem malem hehe.. maaf kalau banyak typonya. Gomawo ^^


	2. SEQ

Fallen Angel (Sequel)

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melenguh di balik tidurnya. Yoongi mengusap sedikit matanya, mengerjab sekali, dua kali dan menyesuaikan pupil matanya pada cahaya yang tidak terlalu temaram di ruangan itu.

"kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sebuah suara di samping Yoongi. Yoongi menengok ke samping dan membelalakkan matanya, disana ada Jimin yang menyanggah kepalanya untuk melihat Yoongi, dengan bagian atas tubuhnya tanpa pakaian.

"jimin" kata Yoongi lirih. Jimin tersenyum tampan

"aku ada di-"

"Di kamarku" kata Jimin. Yoongi menyerengit

"Di neraka?" Tanya Yoongi polos. Jimin terkekeh.

"Tentu saja Yoongi, memangnya kau pikir aku tinggal dimana? Disurga?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan mengamati sekeliling kamar Jimin.

Kamar Jimin besar, lebih besar daripada kamar Yoongi, warna kamar Jimin dihiasi dengan ornament merah dan hitam. Tidak banyak barang di kamar Jimin, ada ranjang yang di tempati oleh Yoongi dan Jimin sekarang, sebuah meja rias dengan kaca yang cukup besar dan lemari yang cukup besar yang entah apa isinya. Lalu ada meja besar yang sepertinya mungkin meja kerja Jimin. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya melihat meja kerja Jimin

"aku dan taehyung bekerja di bawah koordinasi Namjoon hyung. Kami mendata manusia yang berbuat dosa sesuai dengan kemampuan kami dan mendata kapan malaikat maut akan menjemputnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi menengok kearah Jimin

"jadi iblis dan malaikat mempunyai kerja yang sama" kata yoongi. Jimin tertawa dan mengusap kepala Yoongi

"Tentu saja." Kata jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Yoongi mencoba mendudukkan dirinya untuk mengamati kamar milik Jimin, namun badannya terasa kaku. Jimin membantu Yoongi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"aku, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin yang sudah duduk sampingnya

"Dua Minggu" kata Jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa jika malaikat berubah akan selama itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku dan Taehyung walaupun kami berbeda yaitu manusia dan malaikat, kami sadar dalam waktu dua hari. Seokjin hyung sadar dalam waktu empat hari" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa memang seperti itu? Berbeda beda?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Kau yang paling lama" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"apa, semua fallen angel yang-" belum selesai Yoongi berbicara Jimin sudah menyelanya

"Aku tidak tahu, bukan aku yang mengurus mereka, mereka menjadi fallen angel, Joohyuk dan Christopher yang mengurusnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"apa kau tidak bekerja sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Kau mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"ani ani, eum, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku yang pindah kamar?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mendengus lalu mengungkung tubuh Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya

"kau tahu kan kalau kau itu mutlak milikku Min Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil menghirup wangi Yoongi dan menciumi leher Yoongi. Yoongi melenguh dengan semua perlakuan Jimin.

"Kau itu mutlak milikku Min Yoongi! Mutlak milik Park Jimin! Jangan berani berani keluar dari kamar ini tanpa seijinku!" Kata Jimin di telinga Yoongi dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"j-Jimin s-stoph nghh" lenguh Yoongi. Namun Jimin seolah tuli dan hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan Jimin mulai menjalar kemana mana, mengelus perut Yoongi , dan tangannya mulai menjalar keatas dan mengusap nipple Yoongi.

"SShhh aahh Jimin s-stophh" lirih Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan terus menciumi leher Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan rangsangannya pada Yoongi. Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi.

"baiklah, mungkin kau butuh istirahat" kata Jimin lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoongi dan berdiri di samping Yoongi.

"apa aku akan bekerja juga?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin memandang Yoongi, menyelam pada manik mata Yoongi yang tak berubah, tetap menghanyutkan bagi Jimin.

"Tidak" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya

"lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung

"Kau cukup diam disini" kata Jimin. Belum sempat Yoongi membalas, Jimin sudah menyelanya

"berhenti bertanya Min Yoongi." Kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin keluar dari kamarnya menyisahkan Yoongi yang memandnag bingung dan juga sedih pada pintu kamar Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Dia belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi iblis" kata Namjoon. Saat ini, Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin dan juga Taehyung sedang berada di ruangan Namjoon.

"Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung. Namjoon menggeleng sambil menatap Jimin.

"Kau belum melakukannya Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, ada kemungkinan dia berubah menjadi manusia" kata Seokjin. Jimin mendengus. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu memang sejak kesadaran yoongi. Namjoon juga bingung mengapa Yoongi belum berubah sepenuhnya menjadi iblis, masih ada rasa sebagai malaikat di dalam diri Yoongi,seperti ada dua hal di dalam diri Yoongi dan sisi malaikatnya masih lebih besar daripada sisi iblisnya. Sehingga Namjoon mendesak Jimin untuk menyatukan diri bersama Yoongi. Namun entah mengapa Jimin belum melakukannya.

"Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan Park?" Tanya Seokjin. Jimin mendengus

"Kau harus melakukannya secepatnya Jimin" kata Namjoon.

"Walaupun kau mengurungnya di kamarmu dia bisa saja berubah" kata Namjoon. Jimin berdiri setelah kata kata Namjoon lalu pergi dari ruangan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di pinggir ranjang Jimin sambil memperhatikan jendela kamar Jimin. Tidak ada yang berbeda memang, pemandangan disana memang selalu gelap. Yoongi merenungi kata kata Seokjin kemarin. Kemarin saat Jimin pergi ke dunia manusia, Seokjin datang ke kamarnya dengan bantuan Namjoon tentunya, karena Jimin melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

FLASHBACK

 _Yoongi duduk menatap kaca yang ada di depan meja rias yang ada di kamar Jimin. Rambut Yoongi sudah berubah menjadi grey, sudah bukan blonde lagi seperti dulu, sayapnya juga menjadi abu abu, dan kadang berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Yoongi menatap dirinya sendiri sendu. Yoongi tidak tahu dia harus apa disini, Jimin mengurungnya layaknya burung di sangkar emas. Yoongi menunduk dan menghela nafas, lalu kembali memandang cermin lagi dan disana ada Seokjin tepat di belakangnya. Yoongi segera membalikkan badannya menatap Seokjin_

" _Seokjin hyung" kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. Seokjin balas tersenyum_

" _well, welcome to the hell Yoongi" kata Jin. Yoongi sedikit menunduk._

" _Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sini karena Jimin menyegel kamarnya, tapi aku minta bantuan Namjoon, dan Namjoon membantuku masuk kesini dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku agar Jimin tidak tahu kalau aku ada disini" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk_

" _aku, apa aku menyusahkan hyung dan Namjoon hyung?" Tanya Yoongi. Seokjin tertawa_

" _Kau sebenarnya tidak menyusahkan, Yoongi-ya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Namjoon khawathir." Kata Seokjin. Yoongi memandang Seokjin penasaran._

" _Kau harus menyatu dengan Jimin" kata Seokjin. Yoongi memandang Seokjin bingung_

" _Menyatu?" Tanya Yoongi. Seokjin mengangguk_

" _ya, kau tahu kan maksudku. Menyatu. Harusnya Jimin melakukan itu segera mungkin. Namjoon bilang, dirimu masih berada di antara Malaikat dan juga Iblis. Jika kalian tidak bersatu, kau kana terus seperti ini, kau akan semakin lemah dan mau tidak mau kau harus pergi dan menjadi manusia, dan pastinya, Jimin juga tidak akan mau itu terjadi. Bisa saja Jimin menjadi manusia walaupun itu dia harus tersiksa lebih dahulu. Dan jalan satu satunya adalah, kau berubah menjadi Iblis seutuhnya dengan cara menyatu dengan Jimin, lalu kau akan berubah menjadi iblis seutuhnya, tidak menjadi manusia, Jimin juga tidak menjadi stress dan Namjoon juga tidak kehilangan iblis kesayangannya" kata Seokjin. Yoongi memandang Seokjin sendu._

" _maafkan aku hyung. Aku merepotkan dirimu dan juga Namjoon hyung" kata Yoongi sambil menunduk_

" _haah, aku sebenarnya bingung. Kau juga masih melakukan kejahatan secara tidak langsung. Kau seperti menggantungkan Jimin. Aku tahu kau sudah membalas perasaan Jimin, tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau menyukainya juga bukan? Mungkin ituyang Jimin ragukan, dia menahan hasratnya. Aku rasa dia masih punya rasa kasihan kepadamu." Kata Seokjin. Yoongi tertunduk termenung_

" _Itu semua terserah padamu sebenarnya" kata Seokjin. Seokjin memegang pundak Yoongi dan menatap ke dalammata Yoongi._

" _Bukannya kau juga sudah menggantungkan hidupmu pada Jimin hm Min Yoongi? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak punya siapa siapa lagi selain Jimin? Dan Jimin sepertinya tidak berniat membuangmu, mengapa kau tidak membalas ke baikan Jimin itu dengan keinginan terbesar Jimin" kata SeokJin. Lalu mengusap kepala Yoongi dan berdiri._

" _Baiklah aku rasa aku harus segera pergi sebelum Jimin kembali" kata SeokJin._

" _Sampai Jumpa lagi Yoongi" kata Seokjin lalu Seokjin menghilang. Yoongi menunduk menatap lantai kamar Jimin._

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Yoongi memandang jendela kamarnya.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi kaget dan menengok kearah Jimin

"Kau baru kembali" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengulang lagi pertanyaannya

"Kau mau makan?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengajak Yoongi keluar kamarnya. Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihat Jimin mengajaknya keluar. Yoongi mengamati sekeliling, ini seperti sebuah mansion atau mungkin istana. Interiornya seperti istana istana Yunani dan romawi jaman dahulu, dan ornamenny atentu saja berwarna merah dan hitam, hanya dua warna. Yoongi sedikit bosan melihatnya.

"Apa ini benar benar di neraka?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin tertawa kecil

"Kau pernah datang ke tempat petinggi surga dan sudah kubilang itu sama bukan?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lucu. Yoongi melihat ke bawah dan disana ada sebuah aliran seperti lava dan ada tengkorak di dalamnya. Yoongi bergidik

"Itu tempat dimana kami meluluhlantahkan orang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lucu lagi mendengarnya. Lalu di seberang sisi lainnya, Yoongi melihat ada mayat hidup ataupun tengkorak yang berjalan. Yoongi bergedik

"Biasakanlah, kau akan sering melihatnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lucu lagi. Lalu mereka sampai di pintu di sisi kiri, Jimin membuka pintu tersebut dan disana ada sebuah meja makan panjang yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai macam makanan, dan di kursi yang telah di sediakan, banyak makhluk makhluk aneh yang makan disana, lalu ada juga wujud seperti manusia layaknya iblis seperti Jimin, lalu ada iblis lain yang berwujud aneh, Yoongi mengikuti Jimin, karena gandengan Jimin juga tepatnya, melewati para makhluk makhluk penghuni neraka disana. Mereka menuju ujung lain meja yang cukup jauh. Disana Yoongi bisa lihat ada Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan juga Yoongi pikir itu Namjoon, sedang duduk menikmati makanan mereka. Saat sampai disana, Seokjin dan Taehyung tersenyum pada Yoongi. Yoongi balas tersenyum canggung

"Apa ini Yoongi yang taetae bilang?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook tersenyum ceria, Yoongi tahu Jungkook sudah berubah menjadi iblis, tapi rupa menggemaskannya tidak berubah.

"Hallo Yoongi hyung, Aku Jungkook, taetae bilang hyung sebelumnya angel yang memeberiku mimpi indah ketika aku menjadi manusia" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk sedikit dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook. Lalu Yoongi duduk di kursi yang di sediakan tepat di sebelah Jimin. Setelah Yoongi duduk, ada iblis wanita dengan pakaian sexy seperti pakaian maid, menyediakan makanan di hadapannya. Yoongi melihat berbagai makanan yang disediakan.

"Sudah tidak mau mengurung kesayanganmu lagi" kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai menatap Jimin. Jimin memandang Taehyung tajam

"aku tidak mau ada keributan" kata Namjoon dengan suara beratnya. Jimin dan Taehyung melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa sebelumnya. Yoongi hanya mengamati sekitarnya. Lalu Yoongi mulai makan ketika melihat Seokjin yang memberinya kode untuk makan.

'tidak buruk' batin Yoongi ketika mencoba makanan disana.

.

.

.

.

"taetae apa kookie dan seokjin hyung boleh mengobrol dengan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook setelah makan mereka selesai. Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Kau harus menanyakannya kepada pemiliknya sayang" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk

"Jimin hyu-" kata kata Jungkookterpotong

"Tidak boleh. Kami permisi dulu" kata Jimin sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan keluar darisana. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Seokjin mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di ranjangnya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jimin tiduran di sampingnya dan memejamkan mata.

"jimin" panggil Yoongi. Jimin hanya bergumam

"jimin, apakah setelah kau mengubahku, kau juga mengubah malai-" kata kata Yoongi terpotong lagi oleh Jimin

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengubah siapapun" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lucu.

"Jimin, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin membuka matanya dan menundukkan dirinya menghadap Yoongi

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu" kata Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam

"a-aku, eum, aku pikir mungkin kau nanti akan bosan denganku. E-eum lalu kau akan mencari malaikat lain untuk kau jadikan fallen angelmu atau kau akan mencari iblis lain , lalu kau akan memberikanmu pada – eump" Kata kata Yoongi terpotong dengan ciuman Jimin, Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan beringas. Yoongi hanya mampu menerima ciuman Jimin. Namun, di dalam diri Yoongi, ada sebuah hasrat untuk membalas ciuman Jimin.

Tidak berapa lama, saat Jimin akan melepaskan ciumannya, Yoongi merasa tidak rela dan membalas ciuman Jimin, dan Jimin tidak jadi melepas ciumannya. Jimin mencium Yoongi lebih brutal lagi, lalu menggigit bibir Yoongi memberi isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya, Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan mereka saling membelitkan lidah mereka, menukar saliva mereka, Lidah Jimin juga mengeksporasi mulut Yoongi. Tangan Jimin juga membuka pakaian Yoongi, mengelus perut rata Yoongi, mengusap dan memilin nipple Yoongi. Membuat lenguhan tertahan dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Jimin memutus ciumannya, lalu, menciumi seluruh wajah Yoongi, dan seluruh tubuh Yoongi, menjilat nipple menggoda Yoongi, membuat yoongi melenguh dan menjambak rambut Jimin

"J-Jimin sshh aahh" desah Yoongi,

Jimin menyeringai, melihat bagaimana Yoongi terpejam, mendongak dan melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan desahannya dan juga remasannya pada rambut Jimin. Jimin membuka celana Yoongi sehingga Yoongi sudah telanjang sepenuhnya masih sambil terus memberikan tanda merah keunguan pada seluruh tubuh mulus Yoongi. Jimin mengelus penis Yoongi, memuat Yoongi menguatkan jambakannya pada rambut Jimin.

"nghh aahh Jimin ahhh" desah Yoongi lagi menikmati semua sentuhan Jimin.

Jimin menyeringai melihat Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan semua sentuhannya pada Yoongi dan membuka semua pakaiannya lalu menindih Yoongi, mengungkung tubuh mungil Yoongi di bawahnya, dan menatap lurus mata hitam Yoongi.

"J-Jimin" lirih Yoongi. Baru saja Yoongi akan berbicara lagi, jiin mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik

"aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi, kau milikku,hanya milik Park Jimin" lirih Jimin di telinga Yoongi lalu menciumi leher Yoongi membuat Yoongi melenguh. Yoongi menjauhkan kepala Jimin darinya dan menatap dalam mata merah Jimin.

"jimin apa, kau tidak akan meinggalkanku setelah ini?" Tanya yoongi, Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu memandang lurus mata hitam Yoongi

"aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi , dan kau adalah milikku, seutuhnya milikku, dan jika kau juga masih ingin mendengar pengakuan yang kau inginkan, maka, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Min Yoongi, aku tidak akan pergi darimu, dankau juga tidak akan pergi dariku" kata Jimin mutlak. Yoongi tersenyum dan airmata keluar dari mata Yoongi.

"a-aku, aku juga mencintaimu Jimin, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, mengusap airmata Yoongi dan mencium Yoongi yang langsung dibalas oleh Yoongi. Mereka saling berciuman tanpa tempo, ciuman mereka liar dengan saliva yang sedikit mengalir. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, dan menarik tengkuk Jimin agar ciuman mereka makin dalam.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap dalam mata Yoongi dan menciumi seluruh badan Yoongi, lalu membuat tanda ungu kemerahan lagi di tubuh Yoongi bahkan hingga paha dalam Yoongi, Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh menerima perlakuan Jimin

"Nghh aah Jimin" lenguh Yoongi. Jimin memainkan penis mungil Yoongi, meremasnya , mengocoknya memberikan kenikmatan pada Yoongi. Yoongi melenguh dan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin.

"Sshsshh aahh Jimin jimin jim-akhhmin" desah Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum dalam kulumannya mendengar Yoongi menikmati sentuhannya. Jimin terus memanjakan penis mungil Yoongi membuat Yoongi mendesah dan melenguh sepanjang aktivitas mereka, hingga

"Jimin akhh a-aku akhh jimin ssh aaahh" desah Yoongi di saat penisnya berkedut kedut ingin menyemburkan cairannya, Jimin yang paham segera mempercepat rangsangannya pada penis Yoongi hingga Yoongi mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"JIMINNNN AAAAHHH" teriak Yoongi ketika klimaks. Jimin dengan suka hati menelan cairan milik Yoongi dan melumuri sedikit pada penisnya yang juag sudah mengeluarkan precum. Jimin mencium Yoongi dan membagi cairan Yoongi pada pemiliknya, Yoongi dengan suka rela meminumnya walaupun dengan menyerengit merasakan spermanya. Lalu jimin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya dengan banyak foreplay karena ini adalah pertama bagimu, tapi aku benar benar sudah tidak tahan Yoongi" Kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"tidak apa apa Jimin, aku akan menahannya" kata Yoongi. Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jimin. Jimin mengocok penis nya dan megarahkannya pada hole Yoongi dan memasukannya dalam sekali hentak

"AAKKKKHHHH" jerit Yoongi ketika merasa holenya dirobek oleh penis Jimin

"Jimin jimin jimin" lirih Yoongi, Jimin menciumi seluruh leher dan tengkuk Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jimin menggerakkan penisnya di dalam hole Yoongi dengan kasar.

"Aakkh Jimin aaahhh sshhh Jimin" desah Yoongi menikmati gerakan Jimin. Jimin semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan Yoongi dan semakin beringas menggerakkan penisnya di dalam hole Yoongi, dan membuat badan Yoongi terhentak hentak. Jimin mengungkung Yoongi dengan masih menggenjot hole Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mencium Jiminmelampiaskan kenikamtannya dimana ciumannya diselingi dengan desahan tertahannya. Jimin semakin beringas menggenjot hole Yoongi ketika hole Yoongi menjepit penisnya kuat

"Ah fuck Yoongi kau begitu sempit sayang" kata Jimin, terpejam merasakan jepitan hole Yoongi. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan dari penis Jimin yang membobol holenya.

"jimin jimin jimin aakkh terus jimin ssshh aaahhh fast please" kata Yoongi, Yoongi memandang mata merah milik Jimin begitu juga sebaliknya, dan Jimin bisa lihat mata Yoongi mulai berpendar merah, Jimin menyeringai di sela genjotannya melihat perubahan pada mata Yoongi

"Kau milikku Yoongi akhh fuck ssshh kau milikku Yoongi, milikku seorang ssshh fuck fuck" kata Jimin, Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana hentakan penis Jimin menusuk sweetspotnya hingga membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan.

"j-jimin ngaah aaahh a-aku nghh akuuu" desah Yoongi ketika rasanya klimaksnya akan datang. Jimin tersenyum dan menambah hentakannya pada hole Yoongi

"Come babe," kata Jimin menyeringai melihat bagaimana Yoongi menikmati pekerjaannya.

"nghh aaahhh jimin aku, akuuu aaakkhh JIMIN AAAAAAAHHHHHH" akhirnya Yoongi pun sampai, cairannya membasahi perut berabs jimin dan juga perutnya. Jimin terus menggenjot hole Yoongi membuat Yoongi merasa di awang awang. Hingga beberapa lama, Jimin juga ikut sampai dan menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam hole Yoongi.

"SSSHH AAKKHH FUCK YOONGI!" katanya saat cairannya memenuhi hole Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan matanya merasakan holenya penuh dengan penis Jimin dan juga cairan Jimin.

Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati klimaksnya. Lalu membuka matanya melihat Yoongi terengah engah. Jimin mencium kening Yoongi. Lalu menatap mata Yoongi yang tahu tahu sudah berubah menjadi merah seperti matanya, dan rambut Yoongi yang berubah menjadi dark blue.

"Sebenarnya aku masih mau melakukannya tapi karena ini pengalaman pertamamu, cukup sampai ini saja" kata Jimin melihat Yoongi terengah engah

"maafkan aku Jimin" kata Yoongi sedih. Jimin tertawa

"Tidak apa apa Yoongi, tapi lain kali, aku ingin beronde ronde bersamamu" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum dan mencium kening Yoongi lalu memeluknya

"Lebih baik kita tidur, dan biarkan 'dia' berada di dalammu" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lalu menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon, Jungkook, Seokjin dan juga Taehyung berkumpul di ruangan Namjoon

"Mereka sudah melakukannya kan Namjoonie?" kata Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk. Seokjin tersenyum senang lalu berpelukan dengan Jungkook.

"yeey akhirnya Yoongi hyung sudah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya" kata Jungkook. Jin mengangguk mendengarnya. Taehyung dan Namjoon hanya geleng geleng melihat tingkah kekasih mereka

"Semoga Jimin hyung jadi tidak suka marah marah lagi" kata Jungkook polos. Sedangkan tiga orang disana tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Hallo? Hehe, entah kenapa aku kepikiran buat sequelnya. DAN APA INIIIIIII… ADA NC NYA! Aku udah lama ga nulis NC, dan ini NC nya udah aku halus halusin, tadinya mau aku bikin lebih frontal lagi hehe tapi gajadi,…

Maafkan segala ke typoan disini ya *bow*


End file.
